


For love and family

by ShadowSunnySides



Series: Self-indulgent stuff with OC [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Trauma, War, friends - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSunnySides/pseuds/ShadowSunnySides
Summary: Life hasn't always been the best for Dòchas. First, her parents left her all alone, and then, whenever she was adopted, it would end badly. At least she always had Raven to help her. And now, she gets involved in a war? Between giant robots? Oh, and of course, the tiny problem, she can't speak. Damaged vocal cords can be a real bitch, can't they?





	1. Prologue

"Yo little freak!" Someone says to a little boy, about twelve. There is a circle of about six persons around him, all older. They grab the toy car he has in his arms and throw it on the ground. After that, they throw the boy on the ground too and start kicking him. A young man in the background is about to step forth and save the little boy, as a girl is a little quicker.

  
"Hey! Leave Raf alone! Pick someone your own size coward!" She shouts.  
"Okay, I will." One of the boys, the obvious leader, says.  
"I'm gonna kick yo ass, Vince." She mutters under her breath. The boy, Vince, walks closer to her and looks at her, obviously disgusted.

   
"Loser-"  
"Raven. The name is Raven." She interrupts him.  
"Raven, you're a little worthless piece of shit so why don't you leave and I'll forget you ever talked to me, alright?" She chooses not to answer with words, but with deeds. She spits in his face. 

  
"Fuck off. I'm gonna kick your ass and you are gonna wish you would've left me and Raf alone." She says to him.  
"Yeah sure. Like a little girl like you could do that."  
"Vince, I'm not smaller than you, and I'm just as old as you."  
"So?"  
"You basically just said you're little."

He growls and tries to hit her. She steps back and easily dodges it. He tries to hit her again and again, but every single time she dodges it. After a few minutes, she catches his hand.  
"And now it's my turn." She says. 

Without warning, she let's go of his hand and punches him in the face, 3 times. He stumbles back, holding his nose. The others quickly run away.  
"I'll get you back, Raven, I'll get you back." Vince manages to say, before running away at top speed.

"You okay Raf?" Raven asks, crouching next to him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you."  
"No problem little tike. Now up and let's get you outta here."  
"My friend is there." He points to a young man walking towards them.

  
"Are you okay Raf?" The young man asks, his voice like that of someone who had smoked a lifetime long, contrasting his young and handsome looks.  
"Yeah, thanks to Raven." The young man turns towards her. 

  
"Thank you for saving Raf. I'm Ben."  
"Nice to meet you, Ben. I'm Raven. And it's no problem, I don't care if they bully me, but they shouldn't bully someone way younger. I just can't stand it." She helps Raf get up and gives him a hug.  
"Be safe now little tike."  
"I'm not little Raven." He groans but hugs her back nevertheless. Someone pokes Raven from behind. 

  
"Yes, Dochas?" Raven says, letting go of Raf. The other girl, Dochàs, points to two bikes.  
"Just wait a second. Bye Raf, bye Ben." Raven runs to the bikes and Dochas just gives an awkward wave before walking to her. 

Ben takes Raf to his car.  
"Really Bee? You couldn't come up with another name?" The little boy asks once in the car.  
"No, I couldn't." Ben, or Bee, says before disappearing. 

  
The car beeps and whirls a few times.  
"You're right... Let's head to base." Raf says.  
"And if the 'Cons saw that, we can always protect them... Right Bee?" The car beeps.  
"Let's just hope no 'Con saw that... Raven is too nice to deserve that and Dochàs is just too shy to speak up so she would have a problem. And why didn't you come? When they bullied me I mean." The car beeps and whirls, almost with a sad yet happy tone.  
"Raven was too fast? You're just too slow."


	2. Chapter 1

Thump!

The robot is getting closer with every step.

Thump!

Another step. And Raven and Dòchas are frozen in place. Well, more like Raven is frozen in place and Dòchas is trying to get her the hell out of there.

Thump!

The robot reaches out to grab Raven, and Dòchas pushes her out of the way, getting grabbed instead.

"Pathetic humans." The robot huffs in a high-pitched voice.

A few feet away a green swirling vortex appears. Four other robots come out of it.

"Let the human go Starscream." The biggest one says in a deep voice.   
"Never Prime!" The high-pitch-voiced robot -Starscream- says, before changing into a jet and flying away.

Dòchas shuts her eyes tight, inside of the jet-bot.   
"No screaming,  _human_?" The robot spats the word human out, obviously disgusted. Dòchas simply shakes her head.  
"A mute huh? I wish Knock Out luck with getting information out of you." She shakes her head.   
"What do you mean? Not mute?" The robot asks confused. She doesn't answer after that.

"I have retrieved the human Lord Megatron."   
"Why is there only one, Starscream?"  
"Prime and the Autobots came. If I hadn't left then, there would've been no human."  
"You have failed me yet again Starscream... Soundwave, take the human. I don't think she wishes to see what will happen to Starscream."

A robotic slenderman comes and takes her out of Starscream's hand surpsingly gentle. He takes her out of the room and just before the door closes, she hears Starscream honor his name by screaming his pain to the stars. She winces in reply.

The robotic slenderman, Soundwave, quickly walks away with her in his hand. She bites her lip and tries to remain calm. Her breathing is uneven and shaky, and she is shaking too. Soundwave opens the doors to the medbay and puts her down on a table.   
"Stay." Is all he says

"Hello Soundwave. I take it this is the human I have to get answers out?" A cherry red bot asks. Soundwave nods.   
"Well, squishy. My name is Knockout and I will be your interrogator while you are here." She blinks.

"What is your name squishy?" She starts signing with her hands.   
"What?" Soundwave lets letters appear on his visor.   
 _D O C H A S._  
"Are you a mute?"  
She signs and Soundwave let's everything appear on his visor again.   
 _Yes I'm mute._

"What do you know about the Autobots?"  
 _Who?_  
"Our enemies."  
 _Why would I know anything about them._  
"Because you know one of their pets."  
 _Pets?_  
"The human children they protect."  
 _Who are they?_  
"Rafael Esquivel, Miko Nakadai and Jackson Darby."  
 _Don't know them. Only saw them._  
"You were seen with Rafael."  
 _Before or after Raven kicked Vince's ass?_  
"Who did what?"  
 _You lost your shine_   _pretty boy._  
"Soundwave, inform Lord Megatron of the answers we got." Knockout says, picking Dòchas up and dropping her in a glass box rather roughly. Soundwave holds his hand out for Knockout so he can hand Dòchas over.   
"I still don't see how a mute can be helpful but alright." Knockout says, dropping the glass container with Dòchas in it in Soundwave's hand. Soundwave nods at him and leaves the room.

Once outside Soundwave walks the same way back to Megatron. Dòchas stands up, only to sway on her feet and faint.

* * *

 

_Loud noises_

Can't people ever be quiet?

_Someone poking my side._

Can't they just leave her alone?

_Bright light abort mission 'Open Eyes' I repeat abort mission._

A cold metal table under her, a bright light above her and metal giants around her is what Dòchas wakes up to.

"...fainted.... not good...... wakes up.... interrogate.... water and food....." Dòchas hears pieces of conversation as everything around her slowly comes into focus.

"Oh good you're awake." Knockout says as he notices her waking up. He hands her some bread and water, gentle despite his earlier rough treatment.  
"Eat and drink. You'll need it." He says as he notices her looking at it like she doesn't know what it is and what to do with it. She shakes her head and puts the bread and water on the table and sitting a few feet away from it.

"Eat." KLnockout repeats, pushing it to her. She looks conflicted before she carefully takes a bite. She slowly eats, drinking a bit in between bites. After a few minutes she isn't as pale and looks around with big bright eyes.

Knockout sighs before raising his hand towards the side of his head and pressing something.  
"Lord Megatron, the human is awake." He says before his brings his hand down again, looking at Dòchas with pity in his eyes before he shields it behind a playful grin.  
"See ya later." He says cheerfully, walking away. She softly groans.

_This is gonna be hell._


	3. Chapter 2

"Soooo... basically you guys are robots from space that can transform into vehicles? And you are here because your planet got destroyed?" Raven tilts her head. "Indeed, Raven." The biggest bot, Optimus Prime, nods at her. "Well that's fucked up." "Raven!" Jack scolds, covering Raf's ears. "Oh man up Jack. The kid is twelve surely he heard swearing before." She rolls her eyes theatrically.

"Raven where is Dòchas? The two of you are always together." Miko asks curiously. "She got taken by some.. decepticon you called it?" "She got taken by Starscream, and for now we can only hope they do not harm her." Optimus says, looking down.

"Thank you for just making me realise my best friend can be killed any second." Raven says with venom in her voice. "Psh they won't kill her. At most they will torture her for answers." Ratchet rolls his eyes at her. "Yeah 'cause that's so much better." Raven glares at him. "We will need to worry about that later. For now you need a guardian Raven."

Optimus looks at Ratchet. "The only ones left are you and Docbot." Miko says, bouncing up and down. "Pit no. I am not going to watch over such a sparkling!" "Sparkling?" "A sparkling is in human terms a baby." Bulkhead clarifies. "I AM NOT A BABY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" "Like I said, a sparkling." "Old friend, you can watch over a human companion better than I can. Please." Ratchet huffs and turns away. "As long as she doesn't make as much noise as Miko." Raven rolls her eyes. "Like that is even possible.”

Miko fakes being hurt for a second before dropping her arm over Raven’s shoulder. “You can always come hang out with me and Bulk if you need to get away from Docbot." "I’ll… think about it Miko." She moves away from Miko and sits down on the couch next to Raf who is playing a racing game with Jack. "So, who is who?" "I am the red car and Jack is the yellow car." Raf and Raven start to cheer as Raf wins the race. "Good job Raf!" Jack congratulates him.

* * *

Dòchas whimpers as Megatron circles her. "How pathetic. Such a small human. Thinking you won’t tell me the information I need."

"Lord Megatron… the human… is…. mute." Soundwave speaks through his recordings. "But you can translate her hand motions, can’t you, Soundwave?" Soundwave nods. "So tell me, human, what do you know of the Autobots?"

Dòchas shakes her head. 'I don’t know anything about them.' is what she quickly signs, hoping he won’t hurt her. "Nothing? Hmm, I wonder why I don’t believe that…" He walks a few steps away before coming back and putting his servo on the table near her. "Tell me what you know about the Autobot humans, or I won’t show any mercy." Dòchas shakes her head. He grabs her and throws her across the room, where Soundwave easily catches her. "The human… is of more use… alive." "You will tell me everything human, and it will be the last thing you do." His eyes flash purple as he leaves the room.

She shivers as she watches him leave, while doing so make a small noise. She looks up at Soundwave, a question mark on his visor as he watches her. She makes some more noises before signing. 'There are noises I can make. Just no talking.' He nods before leaving the room, the girl still in his servo as he starts to compare the aging processes of Cybertronians and humans. After a while he realises that a sparkling is roughly from birth to 6, from 6 to 18 is a youngling, and after 18 a human reaches adulthood. That would make the girl in his servo a youngling. He tries and succeeds in keeping his protectiveness down. Surely his Lord didn’t know the human he wanted to torture was only a youngling? Or perhaps the dark energon has something to do with it. Yes, it had to be one of those two options. Megatron may have gone mad, but he wouldn’t go that far. Would he…?

He walks to his quarters and puts the human on his berth before rejecting his two least threatening cassettes. Rumble and Frenzy walk around the human, looking at it curiously. "So this is a human youngling boss?" Dòchas stands up, walking around the red and black Frenzy first before walking around the purple-blueish Rumble. He nods and sends some information about humans through their bond, along with a message to keep her safe and in his quarters and a warning not to prank anyone. "Don’t worry boss, if she has to stay here and we need to keep her safe than we won’t even have time to prank anyone!" As Dòchas yawns he quickly sends some more data, about humans and how much recharge, or sleep as they call it, they need, before leaving. "So, Dòchas, right? How many hours have you recharged? I mean slept?"


End file.
